ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Chocobo Raising/Tell a Story
Requested move ;Discussion moved to Forums. Move: This should probably be a sub page of the Chocobo Raising page --Ganiman 16:37, 14 September 2006 (EDT) Move: Yes, I agree move it. --Jinxs 00:06, 20 September 2006 (EDT) Move: Agreed. --Chrisjander 00:08, 20 September 2006 (EDT) Don't Move: ok i really wana know what is with the moving of all the pages. why do you want to move every page made to some sub page thing. first off i have no idea what a subpage is, why we are thinking of moving everything there and why? is there a problem with how it's setup now? Ferine 01:20, 20 September 2006 (EDT) :Comment: Yes, currently the pages are a bit... unaffiliated I think is the best word. "Tell a Story" could be a quest for all we can tell by the title. We'd be moving it to Chocobo Raising/Tell a Story which would do a couple things; First it would tie "Tell a Story" directly to the Chocobo Raising page, and since its a subcommand of the Chocobo Raising process, does that bit make sense?; Second, subpages all link conveniently back to the main page, automatically at the top, so the internal linkage is more concrete. When people are searching for pages, I believe this still shows up as a separate page in searches, so all this does is group this subcommand with the subject it pertains to. This is merely an organizational thing, not a changing of the actual page contents or content format. --Chrisjander 08:49, 20 September 2006 (EDT) Move: Agreed. --Chacharu 04:12, 20 September 2006 (EDT) Comment: See: Talk: Scold the Chocobo --08:56, 20 September 2006 (EDT) Comment: See Forums for full discussion of this topic. --Mierin 16:57, 26 September 2006 (EDT) Don't move I don't see what the benefit of changing the title to "Chocobo Raising/Tell a Story" is. for jumping to the page / searching, its a heck of a lot easier to just type "tell a story." It just seems unnecessary and/or trivial. I read Chris' comment, but Id think just putting proper links on the page would make more sense. Then again, I'm not exactly awesome at wiki stuff. Tahngarthor 18:10, 3 March 2007 (EST) Comment: I'd imagine normal "Tell a Story" would redirect here. --Joped 18:23, 3 March 2007 (EST) Move: per above, also strong agree with Joped's suggestion. --Toksyuryel 19:10, 3 March 2007 (EST) Discernment Increase?? I have a black chocobo with SS Strength and Endurance. At the moment, I'm racing for chocobucks to buy Discernment upgrades, and I'm telling Story of a Curious Chocobo as many times as my chocobo's energy will allow every day. The main page states that a chocobo earns a slight Disc. increase from telling stories. Can anyone confirm this? With full energy on a Basic Care plan and 2 chocolixers (for when it's energy is out) I can tell a story 23 times. I repeated this routine for 3 days straight with one Chocobuck Discernment upgrade also used. So far, my bird still has Poor Discernment :( He just hit 59 days. --Yumeiqian 01:15, September 19, 2009 (UTC) : I am pretty sure that Discernment on my latest chocobo went up levels from just telling a story, but it took several weeks for changes to occur. But like I said, I'm only pretty sure of it. It happened a while ago and my memory has not been too good as of late. ^^; Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 10:31, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I am now confident that choosing "Tell a Story" in fact increases Discernment. The page on Chocobucks and Stat Upgrades specifies that 7 upgrades are required to raise a stat 1 level. In combination with telling my bird a story 7 times, virtually every day, however, I only needed to purchase 6 upgrades to raise Discernment by one level. This was true for all 3 upgrades I've purchased so far. I feel that this is significant because it's a savings so far of 320 chocobucks -- 400 chocobucks if it holds true for the next and final upgrade I need to purchase. --Yumeiqian 21:36, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Day 45? Quote: "Several conditions increase the likelihood of learning an ability. Around day 45, the breeder will recieve a message from the trainer stating that your chocobo has entered the prime of it's life and now is the best time to work on it's attributes. This provides an increased likelihood of learning an ability. In addition, having a higher Discernment, typically a bit deficient or higher, will obviously increase the likelihood of learning abilities. Telling a story to a chocobo before having a bit deficient discernment or reaching day 45 has been proven to potentially teach it an attribute (ability), however the likelihood is very small." So does this mean that at around day 45, even with Poor or Substandard Discernment stat, you can teach chocobo abilities with a good chance? Petco 03:39, 22 April 2007 (EDT) : No, unfortunately. I'm not sure where the idea that the Day 43 message (peak ability) is related to ability learning came from, since it only mentions attributes, but even if it is true you will have a low rate of learning until you reach the required level of Discernment for a given ability. The "Bright & Focused" beneficial status might have an affect, making it easier, but again it's difficult to know for sure. --Tinuvael 12:49, 22 April 2007 (EDT) i read that "tell a history" can raise Discernment. Can also down Str or Endurace? I have a chocobo in day 45 with first class str and i cant do experiments. Can "tell a history" down atributes? i read that "tell a history" can raise Discernment. Can also down Str or Endurace? I have a chocobo in day 45 with first class str and i cant do experiments. Conflicting Information It's been a while since I raised a chocobo and just got myself 2 Blue Chocobo Cards and was surprised when it hatched and learned that the baby already had Canter ^^. I plan on getting it to learn Gallop now also and pwning the chocobo races lol. I've been training her Discernment only so that when I get the Story of an Impatient Chocobo she can learn Gallop ASAP and I can switch to heavy training of Strength and Endurance. I remember getting the story on my first chocobo but forgot which walk (from Bastok). Here's my problem... On the Chocobo Raising/Tell a Story page it says that from Bastok you can get it from a regular walk to Konschtat, but on the Chocobo Raising/Go on a Walk page it says you get a different story on a regular walk. So which one gives the Impatient story? --Bojack316 19:13, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Burrow Difficulties Anyone else had bad luck in learning this one? Ever since I got my digger to a bit deficient on Discernment and it having inherited the Treasure Hunter, I started using all the energy on Story of a Worrisome Chocobo. 3 Times it was in a condition where it would be the best time for vigorous physical training even, (2 times after day 100) but it just would not learn it. Today, at day 127, I accidentally clicked on the story above it and Lo, it learned Canter. -.- At this moment, the chocobo has Better than average Discernment, A bit deficient Receptivity, does not seem to care about me at all and is also depressed. During the whole process, there were periods of time when the affection level was at it seems to to not care about you at all but most of the time at regards you as its parent, whenever I had the energy to keep it up. This is extremely frustrating since I would like to start raising a racer chocobo instead of a 5th digger, but since I still couldn't have a chocobo with the 2 abilities I want I guess I gotta try again... Rawr! Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 10:26, October 8, 2009 (UTC) : I had similar difficulties learning Canter. At day 96, with max affection, Average Discernment and my chocobo being "Unusually Bright and Focused", I told my bird his story 16 times... no luck. On day 97 I purchased 2 chocolixers and tried again. He learned Canter on the 22nd attempt. If you combine that with the 8 attempts the first day my bird reached "A Bit Deficient" Disc., it took me 46 tellings of the appropriate story to teach my bird Canter. To me, that was a lot, considering that many posts and screencaps showed the ability being learned within 4-6 tellings. I only share this to let you know that, although it might take many many attempts, it will happen. Don't give up ^^ --Yumeiqian 22:02, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :: Heh, thanks for the input. I really appreciate it. However I simply ran out of time with that chocobo as it was automatically retired some time ago. >.< Oh well, perhaps I will get myself in the mood again some day. Again, thank you. ^^ Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 23:15, November 4, 2009 (UTC)